¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor?
by Friditas
Summary: Pareja concebida en Un final esperado. ¿Quieren saber cómo fué el primer encuentro? Pertenece a la serie Las chicas solo quieren divertirse. Festejando el cumpleaños de Neal


LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FIC ESTÁ REALIZADO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS

* * *

 **What's love got to do with it?** **(¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor?)**

 **Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

¿Cómo me metí en esto? La alta sociedad norteamericana va a devorarme entera. Y ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser una figura pública, no me importa. A tu lado, nada más importa.

Mi tío llama a la puerta, la música suena, respiro hondo, aliso mi vestido y salgo. Al final del pasillo, estás tú. Tan guapo, tan arrobador, tan seguro de ti. El show está por comenzar...

 _ **Sin embargo tienes que entender que el toque de tu mano**_

 _ **Hace reaccionar mi pulso**_

 _ **Ese es el único encanto de un hombre conociendo a una mujer**_

Un rico empresario. El "tiburón" de la industria hotelera, te llaman. Guapo, joven, inteligente y muy arrogante. Yo, una actriz de Broadway famosa, bella y de gran talento; modesta, como sabes bien; con una legión de fanáticos que darían lo que fuera por un simple autógrafo.

Y sin embargo, he luchado tanto por llegar alto. Trabajando para pagar los estudios a los que por supuesto, mis padres se negaron. Renegaron de mí al conocer mi propósito de ser actriz. No sé ni qué hubiera hecho sin el apoyo constante de mi tío a quien visito entre temporadas en Florida, pues a él es a quien considero mi única familia.

Y en una de esas visitas te conocí. Luego de pasar unos días en su casa, decidí relajarme en la ciudad vecina, un par de días: Miami.

Simplemente un chico divirtiéndose en la playa, pensé. Me enviaste una bebida con el camarero. Ingenua, supuse que eras un fan que me había reconocido y con algo de hartazgo, la rechacé. Cuando te acercaste con esa actitud determinada y la colocaste junto a la tumbona de manera engreída diciendo:

-"Señorita Klaisse, si el dueño del hotel donde te hospedas, te ofrece una bebida, es de buena educación aceptarla."

Por vez primera me quedé sin palabras. ¿El dueño del Miami Inn X era un hombre tan joven y atractivo? Me recuperé pronto. Seguro el típico millonario que se pasaba por la cama de cuanta mujer deseara por el simple hecho de deslumbrarlas con su dinero, o en tu caso, con un malditamente extraordinario físico.

Y lo digo en serio. He actuado con actores bastante buen mozos. En escena he besado al varios incluso. Y será actuado, pero que me niegue cualquiera que no temblaría entre los brazos del famoso Terrence Graham, por ejemplo. Algunas actrices hasta han cometido la estupidez, de enamorarse de él. Pero yo no. Yo me consideraba lo bastante inteligente de no enamorarme de nadie que no lo mereciera. Hasta ese momento, la cuenta iba en cero. Y mientras recapitulaba mi escasa lista de conquistas, tú me soltaste sin más:

-Le daré otra oportunidad, señorita Klaisse. Solo porque ser la Julieta más talentosa que he visto en escena

"Talentosa", dijiste. No bonita, guapa, ni apelativos superfluos que bien podrían haber funcionado con otra. Mi punto débil. Me atrapaste.

-¿Me ha visto trabajar, señor..?

\- Neal Leagan. Solo Neal para ti. Te ví actuar en Broadway hace unos meses.

-¿Eres adepto al teatro, Neal? –pregunté algo escéptica.

-¿La verdad? –preguntaste sentándote a mi lado sin ser invitado- Mi hermana es amiga de Terrence y la acompañé.

¿Terrence tenía amigas? Eso era nuevo… No, mmm, no sonaba muy convincente.

-Pero reconozco que la obra tenía un cierto atractivo oscuro que me sedujo. –continuaste con una sonrisa torcida- Quizá la idea de un amor prohibido, el fatal desenlace, no lo sé. Lo cierto, es que la he visto con diferentes compañías ya. En definitiva, la mejor Julieta está frente a mis ojos.

¡Mi Dios! Todo un seductor. ¿Amante del teatro? ¿De Romeo y Julieta? ¡Patrañas! Pero eras bueno, debía reconocerlo. Nada que ver con los vejetes grotescos e influyentes que siempre envían obsequios a las actrices con la esperanza de recibir en respuesta algún "favor especial". Estaba de vacaciones, dispuesta a divertirme y un tipo guapo me ofrecía atenciones. ¿Porqué no?

-Fingiré que te creo por un rato. Y mientras piensas en una mejor historia ¿Porqué no tomamos esa bebida en el restaurante? ¡El calor es asfixiante! –Afirmé con dramatismo.

Ví de reojo tu ceja levantada y la sonrisa de satisfacción que tanto me gusta desde entonces ¿Cómo podía adivinar que a partir de ese momento de debilidad no querríamos separarnos más?

 _ **Los opuestos se atraen**_

 _ **Es físico**_

 _ **Sólo lógico**_

Pasamos juntos cada día de las malditas vacaciones. Y a partir de la segunda semana, cada noche…

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo me dejé llevar? ¡Esto debía ser solo una diversión pasajera! Me hacías reír. Extrañamente sexy, había un chico divertido tras esa máscara de pedantería que usabas con tus empleados y parientes; igual de agradables con la gente, por cierto. No sé quién es más adorable, si tu madre o tu hermana. Simpátiquísimas cuando creyeron que obtendrían entradas preferenciales al teatro, a mis costillas; odiosas cuando dejé claro que yo solo era una empleada, no la dueña del recinto para obtenerlas.

Mentí, por supuesto que podría conseguirlas, pero no tendría sentido continuar la relación con tu "distinguida" parentela si tú y yo nos separaríamos terminando mis vacaciones.

Reímos juntos cuando te lo confesé. Incluso te pareció divertido. Me encantaba verte reír y que yo fuera la causante, era aún más especial ¡Diablos!¿Cómo pude enamorarme del tipo más necio, arrogante y grosero que he conocido? ¡Burlarse de su propia madre! Y mira que los egos de los histriones con quien trabajo, son bastante pesaditos.

 _ **Tienes que ignorar que eso signifique más**_

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **El amor no es nada más que una emoción ya usada**_

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **¿Quién necesita un corazón cuando este puede ser roto?**_

A pesar de todo, a los ojos de la alta sociedad, siempre seré una "liberal" actriz, por no decir una libertina. A nadie parece importarle todo el esfuerzo detrás de un papel.

Tu familia se opondría rotundamente a lo nuestro. Ni pensar en un noviazgo oficial. Deberías casarte con una señorita de alcurnia, para engendrar herederos. Daisy Dillman, escuché a tu leal hermanita decir una vez. Ella es la elegida para ti. Yo, solo una diversión. Lo peor, es que lo supe desde el inicio, y lo acepté. O eso creía…

Ha sido muy poco tiempo a tu lado. Para ti solo sería una más, lo sé ¿Cómo me dejé llevar?

 _ **Te puede parecer que estoy actuando algo confundida**_

 _ **Cuando estás cerca de mi**_

 _ **Si tiendo a lucir desconcertada, lo he leído en alguna parte**_

 _ **Tengo razón para estarlo**_

 _ **Hay un nombre para eso**_

 _ **Hay una frase que le sienta bien…**_

Una noche, sucedió. Te dejaste llevar por el momento, supongo. En la cúspide de tu placer me dijiste:

-"Te amo"

No pude seguir después de eso. Te miré fijamente y pude ver con claridad en tu rostro, casi terror por haber expresado semejante frase.

Esperé que salieras despavorido, en cambio, ni siquiera te retractaste. Pero la máscara de frialdad que te había visto usar con los demás, fue dirigida a mí desde entonces.

 _ **Aún cualquiera que sea la razón, lo haces por mí**_

Las cosas cambiaron. Dijiste que debías trabajar porque llevabas tomando mucho tiempo libre. Por supuesto, no te creí nada. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que tarde o temprano, te aburrirías de lo nuestro.

Solo esperaba no permanecer más tiempo del reservado en aquel lugar y conocerte una nueva conquista.

Por lo mucho que había aprendido a conocerte en tan corto tiempo, sabía que eras tan cínico, que no te acongojaría en absoluto pasarme a cualquier mujerzuela frente a la nariz.

Después de todo, es lo que todos piensan también de las actrices ¿No? Que somos unas libertinas. Y admito que el pasarme contigo día y noche, quizá reafirmó esta suposición acerca de mi persona. ¡Perfecto! además de todo, ahora soy una más. No solo para ti, eso estaba claro desde el inicio. Ahora también encajo en el molde de la típica actriz fácil.

¡Vacaciones del infierno!

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **El amor no es nada más que una emoción ya usada**_

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **¿Quién necesita un corazón cuando este puede ser roto?**_

No podía seguir siquiera respirando el mismo aire que tú. Tan cerca, y tan lejano. Acostumbrada a recibir atenciones ¡No podía soportarlo!

Para mi buena suerte, antes de que pasaran mis últimos tres días en el Miami Inn x, llegó una visita inesperada ¡Tu casi prometida, Daisy Dillman! Al parecer, tu hermana, muy acomedida, la invitó para que no siguieras distrayéndote conmigo.

Tu perfecta esposa florero, con la que cínicamente, acudirías al teatro en alguna ocasión para verme trabajar. Y quizá reafirmarías mi condición de mujer fácil, al verme salir del brazo con cualquiera de los ancianos patrocinantes.

¡Arghhhhh! ¡Ya alucinaba! Mi cordura amenazaba con huir de mi lado a causa de unos celos avasalladores. ¡Debía partir con ella! "Karen Klaisse, viajando detrás de su cordura". Linda frase… Para ganar una lobotomía gratis.

Mejor largarme de la ciudad a la que nunca debí ir, antes de que regresara a Nueva York en una camisa de fuerza. O me quedara presa luego de cambiarle el look a la tal Daisy.

Calva, arrastrada del cabello por toda la costa… No podía permitírmelo.

¡Y tú, inmunda rata! Sonriendo amable y con beneplácito a tus futuros suegros. Servil como jamás imaginé verte. Neal Leagan, el tiburón convertido en amistoso delfín, sirviente de los Dillman. ¡Vergonzoso!

Ah ¡Y las miradas triunfantes de Elisa remataban el cuadro! ¡No, definitivo, no podía soportarlo más! Si algo quedaba de mi dignidad, era momento de demostrarlo. Ese mismo día partí sin siquiera pedir el reembolso de los días que no me hospedaría. Unos cuantos dólares no importaban más que yo.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde entonces. Partiríamos de gira, Florida incluida en el tour. Acepto que lo pensé. Quizá mi presentimiento sobre verte con tu quizá ahora esposa, se realizaría después de todo. Pero no me iba a dejar influir por el amorío superfluo que tuve en vacaciones ¿O sí?

Florida era mi estado. Sería magnífico que mi tío pudiera verme en escena, su edad, a pesar de no ser tan avanzada, no le permite viajar a Nueva York con comodidad.

Soy una mujer de fuertes convicciones ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiera pasar?

 _ **He estado tomando una nueva dirección**_

 _ **Pero me tengo que quedar**_

 _ **He estado pensando en mi propia protección**_

 _ **Me asusta sentir de esta manera.**_

¡Y maldito miserable, como supuse, ahí estabas! ¡Cínico! En primera fila. Con tu hermanita, pero al menos sin la insulsa de tu novia-prometida-esposa ideal.

Mi profesionalidad, se fue al abismo desde el momento en que te vi. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo hice para distinguirte, con las luces, regularmente no se ve nada. Quizá solo intuí tu presencia. Maniática cursi…

Y en el intermedio, quien menos esperaba, fue a mi camerino ¡A llamarme la atención! ¡Por tu culpa!

-Karen ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede? Pareces una novata cualquiera

-Terrence, no eres el director. Sin embargo, si afecté tu trabajo, lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir

-Así que, el misterioso tipo de Florida ¿Está aquí, no es así?

-Terry ¿Desde cuando eres tan metiche? –cuestioné al borde de la exasperación

-¿Y desde cuando tan boba? ¡Te harán una reseña pésima por un tipejo que no vale la pena! Mi talento es basto, pero no para cubrir tu actuación mediocre

-¡Mi actuación no es mediocre!-pregoné ahora sí, enfadada

-¡Pruébalo en el escenario, Karen! A mi no debes mostrarme nada ¿Cómo permites que te distraiga?

-Tienes razón –reconocí a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras.- Está aquí. En primera fila, con tu amiga Elisa Leagan

-¿Mi qué? Oye Karen, sabía de tu mal humor, pero no me hagas esas bromas

-Elisa Leagan ¿No es tu amiga? - ¡Lo sabía! Terry no tenía amigas…

-Claro que no. ¡Esa mujer no puede tener amigos! Es una persona… Horrible

No pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada al percatarme del esfuerzo de Terry por no soltar improperios contra ella. Y tenía razón. Él no era muy sociable, pero claro que podía tener amigos. Sin embargo, Elisa, era una gran arpía. Por un momento compadecí a Daisy por soportarla, lo que hacía la pobre por Neal

-Gracias Terry. Necesitaba relajarme

-¡Rómpete una pierna, Karen! –expresó saliendo de mi camerino – O podrías pensar en rompérsela al tipo por elegir a Elisa. No, no, pensándolo bien, él cavó su propia tumba

-¡Terry! ¡Es su hermana!

-¡Santo Dios! –expresó horrorizado volviendo sobre sus pasos- ¿Neal? ¿Te enamoraste de Neal Leagan? ¡De buena te has salvado, entonces! El tipo es un…

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó dudoso

-Lo es. Y lo amo. Con lo "horrible" persona que pueda ser. –dije burlándome del adjetivo que usó para Elisa.

-Yo también te amo, Karen-irrumpió una voz desde la puerta

Mi corazón se detuvo. Neal se hallaba ahí ¿Qué demonios había dicho?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté al borde del infarto- No deberías estar aquí. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-Puedo sacarlo, por ti –se ofreció Terry con inusual espontaneidad

-¡No!- exclamé viendo el ligero brillo en los ojos de ambos- Déjame a solas con él. Por favor, Terrence.

-Salimos a escena en 5 minutos, Karen. –me recordó saliendo, ahora sí, de la pequeña habitación

-¿Eres buena amiga de Terrence?-preguntó con un dejo de ¿celos?

-¿Qué quieres, Neal? –tajé de golpe

-Te extraño, Karen. Me oíste cuando llegué. Y yo también te escuché. Sé que no me porté bien contigo pero, dame una oportunidad.

-¡No! Y ¿Daisy? ¿No te vas a casar con ella? ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y el qué dirán? Sigo siendo una actriz ¿Sabes? Y no voy a dejar de serlo. Jamás seré la esposa florero que requieres. Solo soy una diversión de vacaciones. ¿No es así? ¡Entonces no vengas a burlarte de mí!

Por toda respuesta, gusano despreciable, me besaste. Y no me resistí. Al contrario, mi corazón, como sacado de un oscuro cuento de Poe, dio un brinco traicionero, delatando mi verdadero sentir.

-Sal a escena, Karen. Hablaremos después.

-¿Estarás aquí? –pregunté con un tono agudo y meloso, vergonzoso para cualquier mujer, ya no digamos actriz de teatro.

-Por supuesto. Es tu trabajo. Te esperaré aquí – afirmaste con un temple que admiré; aunque luego, con esfuerzo, agregaste -Si te parece bien…

Solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, ya que mis neuronas, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia con tu beso.

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **El amor no es nada más que una emoción ya usada**_

 _ **¿Qué se debe hacer con el amor? ¿Qué se tiene que hacer con él?**_

 _ **¿Quién necesita un corazón cuando este puede ser roto?**_

Miles de emociones pasaron por mi cabeza, pero como la profesional que era, y sin desear arriesgarme a otro regaño de Terry, o del director, o a la exposición de la prensa; me calme, e hice mi trabajo lo mejor que pude.

Luego de la reverencia, te descubrí. Neal, estabas ahí tras bambalinas, observando la puesta en escena. Tan guapo, tan arrobador, tan seguro de tí. Podría acostumbrarme a esta visión con facilidad.

Y me mirabas como si no hubiera otra persona en el escenario. Fue una sensación extraña, pero buena. Me seguiste al camerino casi con devoción. Oh, claro que podría acostumbrarme a esa actitud.

-¿Cómo te permitieron permanecer aquí?

-Soborné a la persona adecuada

-¡Cínico!

-Tu preguntaste…

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Insistió en visitar a su amigo Terrence en su camerino…

-No creo que sean amigos… -afirmé ahora segura de saber la verdad

-Entonces, ella sobornó a la persona adecuada.

-¡Eres un miserable!

-Lo sé –admitiste con descaro

-¿Lo sabes? ¡Y no te importa!

-Sabes que no- dijiste alzando los hombros- Pero soy un miserable que te ama. Vamos Karen, esto que tenemos, es especial, lo sabes.

-Pero…

-¡No metas a mi familia! Soy un hombre adulto, por si no te has dado cuenta. Podría recordártelo aquí, y ahora. –murmuraste con sensualidad.

-¡No voy a ser una más, Neal!

-Claro que no. –Aseguraste al tiempo que te posabas en una rodilla y me colocabas un solitario en el dedo anular, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos

¿Me proponías matrimonio? ¿En serio? ¡No me lo preguntaste! ¿O sí? ¡No lo hiciste! Solo me colocaste el anillo. ¡Impetuoso arrogante! Sabías que sería un sí y ¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste!

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, hiciste esa cosa mágica que hace desaparecer mis neuronas: me besaste, otra vez.

¡Oh, sí! En definitiva, podría acostumbrarme.

Y supongo que lo comprobaré, pero ahora, solo puedo mirarte arrobada, esperándome en el altar…

* * *

Canción: What's love got to do with it?

Canta: Tina Turner

single de 1984

Compositores: Terry Britten, Graham Lyle


End file.
